


Are we still friends?

by danvers_heda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvers_heda/pseuds/danvers_heda
Summary: The truth was, Kara had always been protecting Lena.Ever since that first day of kindergarten when some boy trashed Lena’s perfect sand castle, Kara had been protecting her. And Lena, Lena loved it. She just didn’t know how she could ever repay it.





	Are we still friends?

**Author's Note:**

> hi so I don’t actually know what I’m doing i just really love supercorp

The truth was, Kara had always been protecting Lena. 

Ever since that first day of kindergarten when some boy trashed Lena’s perfect sand castle, Kara had been protecting her. And Lena, Lena loved it. She just didn’t know how she could ever repay it. 

That day, Kara had declared that “if someone is ever mean to you again, call my name and will be there to help you.” And so she was. 

When they started first grade, Kara hid all her own nerves and took Lena’s hand as they walked through the big doors. She didn’t know why, she just knew that Lena was sad and nervous and that felt like the worst possible thing to Kara. So, she put on her brightest smile and tried to cheer Lena up. She always did. Because Lena deserved it, Lena was so beautiful and smart and funny and creative and she didn’t even know, so Kara had to remind her.   
She always did. 

When the mean boys in their class picked on Lena for being a “nerd”, Kara yelled at them. They were 8. Lena didn’t know if she had ever seen Kara look so threatening. Kara was angry. Lena stood dead silent, looking at Kara with pure admiration and a question forming in her mind. Why was Kara always so nice to her?   
Kara liked everyone, and everyone liked Kara. Kara gave the best hugs, and she gave them to everyone. When her mom had put a cookie in her lunch box, she gave it to the kid who didn’t always have a lunch with him. And she was never mean, ever. It seemed like she thought all people were nice. Lena didn’t get that, she knew they weren’t. But she admired Kara for believing it. 

When Lillian favored Lex, over and over, Lena went to Kara. Kara would let her cry, and ask her mom if they could get ice cream even if it was a weekday. Then they would watch Disney movies and Kara would tell Lena how wonderful and important she was. She always did. 

And Lena protected Kara too, of course. From scary movies and dark nights and the sad truths of the world, such as dogs dying. Lena would try to shield her as best as she could, but she was never like Kara. Kara protected her from the big things, from bullies and cruel mothers, whilst all Lena could protect Kara of, was imaginary monsters under their bed. 

Lena always felt safe with Kara. Kara gave her so much love, and she didn’t know if she could ever give that back. Sometimes she felt like she didn’t really deserve Kara as her best friend. Kara would always say that was nonsense. She would tell Lena that she had a bigger heart than anyone else Kara had ever met, and that she was smart and creative and that Kara loved being with her. “We always have so much fun together, because you have the craziest imagination, and you teach me so many things about the world, and you’re always generous and kind and helpful. You’re really funny, you know I never can stop laughing when I’m around you. Stop saying you don’t deserve me, when you give me so much joy. How do you not see how important you are to me?” She’d said once. And it wasn’t that she didn’t see how much Kara cared, she just thought Kara was wrong. One day, Kara would figure out that Lena wasn’t like this with anyone else. Lena didn’t share her favorite food with other kids, she didn’t read to them or help them with math homework. She didn’t give them gifts like she gave Kara sometimes, she wasn’t patient with other people like she was with Kara. And when Kara eventually stopped being blind and saw this, she would leave. She would think that Lena had tricked her or manipulated her. So, no, Lena didn’t deserve Kara, and she never would. 

When they started high school, Kara joined the soccer team while Lena took all the hardest classes and buried herself in homework. They didn’t have much time for each other anymore. Lena met other smart, intellectual people, and Kara felt stupid whenever she was with them. They would discuss theories about space or physics or homework for some AP class. And Kara couldn’t keep up, so she went to hang out with her soccer friends, who were fun and spontaneous. Some of them were also fairly popular, and all of a sudden, Kara was too. Lena, watching from the sidelines, wasn’t surprised. And she wasn’t mad either. Kara deserved the attention. She was kind and generous and lit up the room wherever she went. People adored her, and suddenly everyone wanted to be her friend. Eventually, Lena just sat with her math club friends and Kara sat with the soccer players and the freshmen cheerleaders and all they would do was smile to each other in the halls. 

Lena missed Kara, of course she did. Sure, she could discuss complex physics theories and do her homework with people on her level now, but they still weren’t Kara. Kara was special. Kara had something in her that was so good, so pure, that she’d never seen in anyone else. And Kara had used to direct all that kindness towards Lena. Lena thought maybe it was for the best. Now, Kara was finally getting the attention she deserved. She would see her sometimes and smile a little, even though it stung, because Kara was surrounded by all of these people, laughing and smiling and squealing and hugging them. They were all like Kara, smiley, happy, excited people. Lena was quieter. So maybe Kara finally was where she belonged. 

As Lena’s bright mind became more visible amongst the people in her year, the inevitable cruelty started to appear. It wasn’t much, just a comment here and there, a playful shove, or snickering as she walked down the hall. The glasses her mom had demanded she used didn’t exactly help either. She sought refuge in the library, with her new friends who could all relate. They knew how this felt, and Lena was grateful. Still, she just wished it would go away, wished people had never seen her top grade on the test half the class failed. 

One day, as Lena was walking through the hallway, a particularly mean kid started throwing comments at her. “Where do you think you’re going? Library again, huh? Why didn’t you answer my text? Why didn’t you give me your answers? When you’re so smart it’s only decency to share some with the others, don’t you think?” He was walking towards her, and suddenly she was shoved up against the locker. She didn’t answer, only stared at the ground and wished for this moment to go away. “I said, why didn’t you send me your answers? You’re such a fucking nerd, and you’re not even a nice one. Everyone already thinks you’re the lamest kid in school and now you’re not even gonna be nice? Way to make friends, Lena.” He yelled the last words as he backed away from her and started walking through the halls. Only to be stopped by a small, blonde girl standing pointedly in front of him. “What the hell, Kara? Get out of the way.” He said, annoyed. He was dating one of her friends, and Lena was pretty sure he and Kara were friends as well. She stared stunned at the sight of little Kara blocking his way. She looked small and fragile up against this tall and brawny guy. 

“What did you just say about her?” Kara asked him with a threatening glare. Most people would never think of Kara as particularly threatening, but they’d never seen her like this. She was furious, but still deadly calm. “uh, I just said she was a nerd or something,” he tried to diminish it, shrug it off and get past her. She wouldn’t let him. “Leave her alone. She’s done nothing to hurt you and you can do your own damn homework. Don’t you ever bother her again, or I will end you.” Kara had raised her voice, just a little, and looked right into his eyes. Her fists were closed and head held high. He didn’t look too confident anymore. “Okay, fine, it’s whatever,” he grunted and walked off. Lena stood still, too shocked to do anything. He’d practically shoved her into the locker, and she was still shaky. Now, Kara came over to her, the strong demeanor all gone and replaced with worry and care.   
“I’m so sorry about him, are you alright?”   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, it’s nothing,” Lena said, eager to get away from the situation and from Kara. Kara wasn’t her best friend anymore, and she didn’t know how to handle this. They weren’t even friends and Kara was still too nice to her. “It’s not nothing, Lena. Do people still treat you like this? You should’ve told me.” Her voice is covered in heartbreak, and Lena doesn’t know what to say. “I… it’s not that bad, honestly. He hasn’t done anything like this before, and thanks to you he probably won’t do it again.” She smiles a little, and Kara returns it. “Thank you for that, really.” Lena says and looks to the ground, but Kara gently puts her hand on her cheek and leads her gaze back up.   
“I’ll always protect you, don’t you know that?” Kara says with the most earnest look in her eyes and a small smile. It fills Lena with gratitude and pure happiness and something else she can’t quite place, but she likes it. 

From that day on, Kara checks up on Lena from time to time, whether it’s a text asking how she’s doing or a hug in the hallway. They talk more. It’s not the way it used to be, Lena’s not sure it ever will be again, but it’s nice. Everyone seems to know now that Lena is friends with Kara, and surprisingly, it’s enough to leave her alone. She’s tremendously happy about her friendship with Kara blooming back up again, but it’s not the only thing that seems to be blooming. Because Lena’s heart spins and jumps and twists a little every time Kara smiles, and Lena’s not sure how to deal with it anymore. They don’t even see each other that often, but it’s becoming a problem. Lena finds herself thinking about Kara in situations that have nothing to do with her, looking for opportunities to jump into Kara at school. 

And god, Kara is so touchy. She’s always been, of course, but Lena’s never really noticed it until now. Now, she can’t help but notice even the smallest touch from Kara. A comforting hand on her arm, their knees barely touching as they sit next to each other. And when they hug, Lena thinks maybe this is becoming too much. Because Lena is, no matter how scary that thought is, helplessly crushing on her best friend. Or maybe just friend, Lena isn’t even sure where they stand anymore. Doesn’t know if Kara has other, more important people she would like to call her best friends. Regardless, Kara has taken back her place in Lena’s life. Lena thinks she maybe never even lost it. It was just empty, waiting for Kara to fill it again with her sunshine smile and over-enthusiasm for the smallest things. 

Kara asks her out for ice cream, and Lena’s mind can’t let go out of one question. Is this a date? She doesn’t ask, of course, because it’s probably just in her head and Kara’s just being friendly Kara. But she pays for Lena, too, and suggests they walk alongside the water. And they talk, really talk, about high school and new friends and how everything is different but they still feel the same when they’re together. Only Lena doesn’t just feel the same. She feels more, but how could she ever say that? Especially now, when she’s just gotten Kara back into her life. Kara, who takes her out for ice cream or show up at her door with five Disney movies and donuts. Kara, who’s still being so protective over her, and follows her to class even if she’s supposed to be on the other side of the school. Kara, who hugs her and tells her about all the things she’s scared of, so that Lena can protect her a little, too. No, Lena can’t lose Kara, even if it means suffering in silence for a while. 

So when Kara kisses her a late Thursday night, Lena is too shocked to even reciprocate at first. They’re at Kara’s, and Lena has been crying over her mother and all the cruel things she’d said earlier that day, when Kara presses the gentlest of kisses against her mouth. She’s wiping away Lena’s tears, looking at her with love and care and sadness, when she suddenly leans in. “How… why– I… you-“ Lena tries to say something in her confusion. Then realization over what just happened kicks in and she leans in to kiss Kara, firmer this time, and Kara kisses her back before she smiles, bigger than Lena has ever seen her smile. “you were taking too long to realize, so I had to do it myself,” Kara says, and smiles again. Lena can’t do anything but grab her face and kiss her gently, over and over and over.


End file.
